Abrazando la oscuridad
by Miktp2
Summary: Naruto, puede cambiar los acontecimientos de su vida anterior, ¿podrá tomar las mejores decisiones?.
1. Chapter 1

Abrazando la oscuridad

Espero que les guste, soy bastante nuevo en esto, se aceptan comentarios buenos y malos, gracias por leer esta historia, la historia está ambientada en un universo alterno. A sí que aquí comienza mi primer FanFic.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de masashi kishimoto.

Realmente no podía creerlo, después de todo lo ocurrido, tener la oportunidad de rehacer todas las cosas, era algo que no estaba en lo que puedo realizar. Talvez alguien más talentoso, inteligente y astuto podría, pero no un tipo como yo, sin embargo tener una segunda oportunidad, claro que estoy feliz. Puedo equivocarme al tomar nuevas decisiones y por ello abrir nuevos caminos, buenos o malos depende de la forma en que se vea, cambiar y modificar acontecimientos importantes pueden terminar en desastres irreparables, pero tener la oportunidad y no tratar de cambiar las cosas no es algo que yo haría, verdad.

Es bastante curioso, no soy de los tipos que piensan demasiado, creo que el volver le hiso algo a mi cabeza o los años realmente ayudaron. Por cierto, debo prestar atención a clase, Iruka sensei me está viendo de mala forma, es muy raro normalmente no prestaría atención ya que me parecería, tedioso, aburrido, complicado o simplemente estaría pensando en otras cosas y valla que si me pasaba a menudo.

Tener la posibilidad de ver y convivir con personas que hace mucho tiempo no estaban en tu vida, es bastante agradable, en algunos casos no tanto, en otros simplemente tienes las ganas de desaparecerlos.

"Naruto que sucede contigo, pon atención, no me hagas volver a castigarte, espero que no estés ideando otras de tus bromas que no son graciosas para nada" vaya que si Iruka sensei se toma muy enserio su trabajo como profesor.

"No se preocupe sensei, la broma no es para usted, jajaja" es gracioso molestarlo, al parecer aun no termino de madurar lo suficiente.

"Nada de bromas, falta muy poco para el examen no creo que quieras volver a fallarlo, cierto"

"Vamos sensei no tiene que ser tan duro, está hablando con el próximo Hokage"

"Eres muy gracioso, Naruto" se me olvidaba que a esta edad todavía eras bastante tonto, Kiba.

"No tan gracioso como tú, que te comes los mocos" rayos se supone que soy un adulto, tengo que pensar en insultos mejores.

Lo mejor será que lo ignore, realmente tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar como por ejemplo; la manera de realizar las cosas de ahora en adelante, hacer un plan, recordar los eventos importantes, espiar a las chicas en las aguas termales, si, pase demasiado tiempo con ero-sennin, soy un poco pervertido, Naruto, concentración, hay cosas y vidas importantes en juego.

Podría pensar en un súper plan muy elaborado, ingenioso y con todas las repercusiones de cada acción que podría tomar o seguir con el flujo y tomar las decisiones en el momento, me pregunto qué opción de las dos elegiré, después de todo soy Naruto.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Algunas costumbres no cambian , me he despertado más temprano de lo que normalmente un estudiante de la academia ninja lo haría, aunque debo decir que no había dormido tan bien en un largo tiempo, después de todo, el tener que estar atento para mantenerte con vida en tiempo de guerra, no es nada sencillo.

Creo que es hora de ir de compras, comida nutritiva, ropa, herramientas ninja, abono para plantas, montones de ramen, etc. Que puedo decir, el ramen es la mejor comida del mundo, tengo bastante dinero ahorrado de la pensión que me da el hokage así que será suficiente, sería un problema comprar todo si no pudiera realizar un henge, es triste ver cómo la gente me trataba a esta edad. Comprare todo después de clases, también ya no puedo seguir usando este conjunto naranja, es impresionante, pero también es muy llamativo, así que es hora de una nueva imagen, tengo que prepararme para ir a la academia.

Por primera vez estoy llegando a tiempo a clases, creo que soy el primero en llegar, genial, puedo ver la cara de iruka sensei cuando me vea temprano, será divertido.

"Bu...buenos di..dias na..Naruto"

"¡haaaaaaa! Hinata buenos dias" no es bueno, esta tan linda sonrojada y tartamudeando me sorprende que juntara el valor para hablarme, me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevara tratando de hacerlo.

"Hinata, ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! No te desmayes" tengo trabajo que hacer para que deje de tartamudear y desmayarse cuando le hablo, por más lindo que sea y den ganas de abrazarla.

"¡que le hiciste a Hinata, Naruto!"

"¡por que le haría algo a mi futura esposa, sakura! ¡Ha! Se volvió a desmayar"

"¿tu futura esposa? ¡Deja de estar jugando con Hinata! Ayúdame a levantarla, además que haces tú tan temprano, otra de tus bromas verdad"

"no toda mi vida gira entorno a tramar bromas, sakura, y digo la verdad, Hinata será mi futura esposa, también puedes serlo solo tendríamos que convencer a Hinata, de veras, por supuesto tendremos que hacer algo con tu impulso por golpearme, no soy un masoquista después de todo, Sasuke lo es, puede que tengas una oportunidad"

"¡Enserio! Genial, gracias por el consejo"

Será divertido de ver como la maneja Sasuke, jajaja, me quedare sentado junto a Hinata, puede que pase un pervertido y le haga algo, además de mi por supuesto, soy el único que tiene permiso para hacer una cosa como esa.

"¡Ey! Sakura, no le digas a Sasuke que lo sabes puede ser bastante tímido al respecto"

"Está bien gracias de nuevo, Naruto"

Ha pasado mas de 20 minutos, ya todos llegaron, quería sorprender a Iruka sensei pero el todavía no llega, no recuerdo muchas cosas como esta, pero supongo que tiene que ver algo con el examen, Hinata está despertando, la sorprenderé jejeje.

"Dormiste bien, Hinata Uzumaki-chan, parecía que tenías un agradable sueño y no quise despertarte"

"¡Uzuma..Uzumaki c..chan! y..yo"

"Chicos, pongan atención se llevara a cabo el examen, cuando mencione su nombre pasan al frente y siguen las indicaciones del sensei MIzuki, buena suerte a todos" Iruka sensei es un tipo bastante agradable, tiene vocación para esto, lástima que interrumpió a Hinata, quería ver esa expresión avergonzada antes de tomar el examen.

"Akami" aburrido "Akazaki" más aburrido, siguen pasando nombres y tipos cuyos rostros no recuerdo.

"Uzumaki" por fin es mi turno, los voy a sorprender aquí inicia la leyenda del tipo mas poderoso de la historia jejeje.

POV HINATA

Kurenai sensei tenía razón, si juntaba el valor para hablarle a Naruto pasarían cosas buenas, Hinata Uzumaki, que bien se escucha jijiji.

FIN POV HINATA

"Gran desempeño naruto, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pasaste" sigue siendo muy agradable recibir este tipo de elogios de Iruka sensei, es hora de ver las expresiones de todos.

"Iruka sensei, Hinata se desmayó, creo que tiene fiebre, esta toda roja y parece salir humo de su cabeza"

"Voy para allá"

Vamos Hinata no soportaste mi gran actuación, y te desmayaste.

"pueden irse a casa chicos el examen ha terminado, los que pasaron recuerden presentarse la próxima semana y los que no lograron aprobar, los veo el próximo curso, suerte y esfuércense, adiós.

Hacer las compras es bastante cansado, me gusta mi nuevo vestuario, playera negra con el símbolo del remolino en naranja, pantalón negro, vendaje en la parte de los tobillos, sandalias estándar ninja, chaqueta negra con el gorro de color naranja y mi banda alrededor del cuello, me gusta, llego la hora de una visita.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La casa de Mizuki sensei, es pintoresca, esconderse en la oscuridad disfrazado a esperarlo es muy aburrido, al parecer por fin alguien está llegando.

"Hay algo que me gustaría conversar contigo, Mizuki"

"¡Quien eres!"

"Sé lo que estas planeando, para tu mala suerte, no soy uno de los buenos de echo soy bastante impulsivo, no me agradan los traidores y tú eres uno de ellos"

"No se que tratas de decir, de echo nunca te había visto"

"Eres increíblemente estúpido Mizuki, además de traidor eres alguien manipulador, las personas como tu ¡deben morir, de veras!"

"¡Tu!"

¡Maldición! Debo controlar mejor mis impulsos, tendré que asesinarlo los más rápido posible, quería interrogarlo pero por esa mirada de desquiciado que me está dando y por el cambio de su postura va a confrontarme y no necesariamente en forma de dialogo. Habitualmente no haría las cosas de esta manera, pero si sigo en la forma en la que actuaba obtendré los mismos resultados, si tengo que convertirme en un tipo diferente de lo que soy, bienvenido sea.

Enserio, lanzar un kunai a un oponente para asesinarlo, no es la mejor manera de atacar a alguien más hábil, con una trampa o con alguna otra variante puede que sea efectivo, si no es así, es un error. No puedo culpar a Mizuki por intentarlo, él sabe que solo soy un genin ordinario o muy mediocre (en realidad tengo capacidades monstruosas).

Utilizo mi velocidad para posicionarme detrás de él, tomo mi kunai de mi bolso ninja, y le corto el cuello, bastante sencillo para mis capacidades, es momento de partir.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Han pasado varios días, el asesinato de Mizuki causo una gran conmoción, no todos los días un ninja muere dentro de su aldea y no se encuentren pistas del culpable.

"Escuchaste, el ninja que fue asesinado en su casa es un traidor" señora número 1, es usted perspicaz o tiene buena imaginación. Si así son sus susurros de fuertes, no me quiero imaginar cómo será su voz.

"No creo, era un maestro de la academia" señora número 2, debe desconfiar más de la gente rara como Mizuki.

"Si resulta ser cierto, que clase de maestros tenemos Momoi-san, oye no sientes tu bolsa menos pesada"

"Es verdad, ¡haaa! ¡Tiene un agujero!" eso les enseñara que tengan más atención a su entorno, señoras 1 y 2, jajaja.

Si recuerdo bien, la familia de Ten-Ten tiene una tienda de armas, necesito una katana, en mi vida pasada aprendí a manejarla en mis últimas instancias, es bastante útil, la tienda anterior no tenía, espero que ellos cuenten con alguna.

Ahí está, me costó un poco encontrarla, con la obsesión que tiene Ten-Ten por las armas, la tienda tiene que estar bien surtida, ojala tenga buenos precios. Ingreso y vaya que si tiene una gran variedad de productos, no solo armas.

"Estimado cliente que le podemos ofrecer"

"Busco una katana, tendrás alguna"

"Claro que sí, aunque son algo costosas, ¡Ten-Ten trae las katanas!"

"No es común que un genin quiera una katana" señor tendero es algo conversador

"Lo sé, creo que son excelentes armas además de ser elegantes"

"Padre aquí están" Ten-Ten, es bueno verla de nuevo.

"Estas son las katanas que tenemos, como puedes ver, hay de diferentes tipos, tamaños y formas, dependiendo de la que elijas te diré el precio" tendero-san es usted muy amable.

Me gustaría escoger una nodachi, pero con la estructura de mi cuerpo que tengo en estos momentos, me sería muy complicado poder utilizarla de la manera más eficiente.

"Me muestra esa tachi de color negro, por favor"

"Es una gran elección, tiene un costo de 11.000 ryo" es costosa.

"Es lo menos" espero que le baje el precio.

"Sí, es traída desde el país del Hierro, mmmm, que te parece que sea la katana mas las herramientas para su mantenimiento"

"Ok" tendré que visitar el país del Hierro para conseguir otras katanas.

"Sabes usarla, alguien te va enseñar, porque si no, yo te puedo enseñar algunas cosas" en mis recuerdos Ten-Ten no sabía utilizar una katana, puede que no hubiera una situación donde necesitara usar esa habilidad y por ello lo desconozco.

"¡Ten-Ten! Deja de engañar al muchacho, hasta donde sé, no sabes usarla, solo eres capaz de blandirla de un lado para otro, como loca"

"jajajaja" debo guardar en mi memoria la cara de ella, toda avergonzada, hay que admitir que también se ve bastante linda.

"¡No la muevo de un lado para otro como si estuviera loca, papa!" no puedo más es muy graciosa.

"Jajajaja…..jajaja...jajaja" me duele el estómago, jajaja.

"Deja de reírte, no es gracioso, apuesto que no tienes idea de cómo utilizar una katana"

Jajaja…quieres que te muestre como se usa una katana, por mi está bien, si es verdad, tendrás que invitarme a comer ramen y ayudarme cuando realice alguna broma, estás de acuerdo"

"Acepto, si no es cierto, tendrás que vestirte como Guy-sensei y pasar todo un día con el"

"Eso, no es un trato justo, pero está bien, vamos a un campo de entrenamiento" la estoy estafando lo sé, creo una oportunidad de comer ramen gratis lo justifica, al menos para mí.

En estos momentos no puedo, tengo que hacer una misión con mi equipo, mañana en la tarde te espero, cómo te llamas"

"Para que quieres saber mi nombre, acaso te enamoraste de mi"

¡No! Solo quiero saber tu nombre en caso de que no te presentes, para buscarte y hacerte cumplir tu palabra"

"Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage, de veras"


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Konoha, el hogar de decenas de ninjas con grandes capacidades. Algunos de ellos, se encontraban discutiendo un tema muy importante, de qué manera se conformarían los equipos de los nuevos genins.

Normalmente, serian acomodados, mediante sus evaluaciones obtenidas a lo largo de su estancia en la academia. Pero el resultado del examen dado por un estudiante de pelo rubio con obsesión por el ramen, cambiaba las cosas.

"Sandaime-sama, creo que deberíamos mantener los equipos de acuerdo a las evaluaciones y no a los resultados del examen" menciono cierto ninja con el pelo plateado.

"Hatake-san, poner a Naruto, que en las evaluaciones sería el último lugar de los que aprobaron el examen, junto a Sasuke, que es el primero, sería demasiado desbalanceado. El talento, mostrado por Naruto durante las pruebas del examen, fue excepcional" Explico Iruka.

"Iruka, sabemos que aprecias demasiado al muchacho y talvez eso está nublando tu juicio" dijo un tipo con barba, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"Sé que le tengo cariño y eso no hace que mi juicio se nuble, durante mi tiempo como profesor de la academia, nunca he permitido, que mis emociones me hagan juzgar de manera errónea a un alumno" respondió el castaño.

"Si, Iruka-san tuviera razón, deberíamos agrupar a los muchachos de manera en que los equipos estuvieran lo más parejos posibles" dijo calmadamente una ninja de ojos rojos.

La pequeña discusión continuaba. El Hokage los observaba y pensaba de qué manera conformar lo equipos, después de todo también le habían impresionado los resultados de Naruto, tendría que hablar con el chico.

\- Abrazando la oscuridad-

Un nuevo día comenzaba. En un apartamento, nuestro ninja de pelo rubio se preparaba parar tomar su entrenamiento matutino, para adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo.

Pov Naruto.

Pensar que, el atacarme simultáneamente con una gran variedad de jutsus con mis propios clones, me daría la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontraba en mi cuerpo de 13 años, fue un shock, pensaba que se trataba de un sueño o un genjutsu, trate con varios métodos de despertar y me di cuenta que no se trataba de ninguno de ellos.

Intente comunicarme con Kurama, no fue del todo bien, al parecer esta en algún tipo de sueño indefinido.

Fin pov Naruto

Naruto, caminaba en dirección a la academia ninja, personas volteaban a verlo de mala manera. Pero, él no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención, estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, sobre qué repercusiones tendría el talento mostrado durante su examen para genin. Su nueva imagen le parecía sentar de la mejor forma, incluso cortándose el cabello.

Llegando a su destino, atravesó los pasillos, finalmente parándose frente a la puerta del aula, ingreso al salón, alzo su mirada para poder observar a sus compañeros y pudo visualizar a varios de ellos.

Centro su atención en cierto pelinegro de playera azul, se posiciono a un costado de él y dijo "Ne Sasuke, que se siente que el último lugar, obtuviera mejores resultados que tú en el examen" Sasuke al escucharlo, se voltio hacia la posición de Naruto frunciendo el ceño y respondió "Nada, no importan los resultados del examen todavía eres el último lugar, perdedor".

Secretamente, el pelinegro estaba muy impresionado, siempre vio en Naruto a una persona; torpe, impulsiva, distraído y muy ruidosa. No podía negarlo, las habilidades mostradas por Naruto eran extraordinarias, lo ponían en un nivel completamente diferente al suyo y eso lo hacía sentirse un poco celoso.

Naruto sonrió, se dio media vuelta y empezó a dirigirse a donde se encontraba una chica de ojos perlados.

Hinata al observar, que Naruto se acercaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tomando todo el valor que tenía le dio una sonrisa y lo saludo.

"b..buenos días, Naruto-kun" el genin rubio se sentó en el la banca, puso los brazos sobre la mesa y recostó la cabeza en ellos, volteo hacia Hinata, dándole una sonrisa y respondió "Buenos días, Hina-chan" la chica tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol, para no desmayarse como recurrentemente sucedía.

Durante un tiempo nadie más ingreso al salón, lo que permitió que los nuevos genin comenzaran a charlar entre ellos, generando un ruido ensordecedor.

Iruka, siempre ocultaba la emoción que le generaba, dar los equipos en los que se encontrarían sus diversos ex alumnos, ingresando en la habitación se paró frente a ellos, pidió que guardaran silencio y comenzó a mencionar los equipos genins.

"Equipo 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Shikamaru Nara" el anuncio genero todo tipo de reacciones, Sasuke indiferente, Sakura emocionada y Shikamaru simplemente abrió un ojo y dijo "problemático" los gritos y quejas se siguieron escuchando, cuando Iruka empezó a mencionar a los integrantes del equipo 8.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka y Naruto uzumaki" al igual que el equipo anterior hubo reacciones, Ino se quejaba, Hinata secretamente brincaba de felicidad y Naruto sonrió.

"Por último, el equipo 10, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi y Shino Aburame" dijo Iruka, los tres mencionados simplemente asintieron.

Iruka, comenzó a explicar que tendrían que hacer los nuevos equipos.

"Muchachos, su respectivo jonin-sensei vendrán y se irán con ellos, esperen aquí, mientras vienen a recogerlos, cuídense y no olviden trabajar duro, nos vemos" explico el profesor de la academia, mientras se retiraba del aula.

Naruto no estaba demasiado sorprendido, sabía que después de su rendimiento posiblemente habría cambios en las asignaciones de los equipos.

En otra ubicación de Konoha, específicamente en la oficina del tercer Hokage se encontraban tres Jonins, viendo la asignación de los equipos genin, mediante el peculiar jutsu del Sandaime-Hokage. Cada uno de ellos inmiscuido en sus pensamientos y empezando a tener diferentes reacciones.

Kakashi Hatake, no era feliz se suponía que el enseñaría al hijo de su sensei. Pero no reclamo y tampoco mostro ninguna señal que indicara que no estaba a gusto con la decisión tomada por el Hokage.

Por el contrario Asuma Sarutobi, tenía una postura que mostraba que no le hacia ninguna gracia la decisión. No era, que los chicos asignados a su equipo fueran malos y daba gracias que no le había tocado una chica en él. Lo que lo tenía tan molesto, era que le había tomado gran estimación a Shikamaru y realmente deseaba poder ser su sensei, sumado a que el chico es extremadamente inteligente. Pero aceptaba la decisión.

"Si me disculpan, tengo que encontrarme con mi equipo" menciono Kurenai Yuhi educadamente. Saliendo de la oficina en dirección a la academia.

De regreso en la academia, Naruto charlaba con Hinata, que parecía acostumbrase a la presencia del Uzumaki.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Ino Yamanaka se levantaba de la banca en busca de su nuevo equipo, al encontrarlos conversando, levanto su brazo y golpeo con la palma de mano fuertemente en la mesa frente a ellos, interrumpiéndolos.

"No es nada personal con ustedes, ya que nos acomodaron de esta manera, vamos a llevarnos bien y Naruto, no hagas cosas estúpidas" dijo la chica rubia.

Naruto la observo durante unos momentos y después giró la cabeza a un lado para seguir conversando con Hinata, lo que molesto a Ino, que estaba a punto de reprenderlo, cuando alguien ingreso al salón.

"Equipo 8, síganme" grito Kurenai, caminando a la puerta y saliendo por el pasillo en dirección a un restaurante.

Hinata, Ino y Naruto siguieron a la jonin de ojos rojos, dejando el aula.

Al llegar, Kurenai se paró a un costado de la entrada, de esa forma espero paciente a los chicos que venían detrás de ella. Naruto fue el primero en llegar seguido de Ino y Hinata.

Al observarlos llegar, Yuhi entro al establecimiento, se dirigió a una mesa tomo una silla y se sentó, indicándoles a sus alumnos que tomaran asiento. Le hablo al camarero, ordeno una merienda y algo de tomar, haciendo que Naruto, Ino y Hinata ordenaran algo también.

Kurenai bebió un poco, miro a los chicos que tenía enfrente, encontrándose con una chica rubia de mirada presumida, un muchacho con una sonrisa alegre y otra chica con las mejillas sonrojadas, suspiro y comenzó a decir "Me llamo Kurenai Yuhi, soy su Jonin-sensei, mi especialidad es el genjutsu, me gustaría que se presentaran".

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen y es una lástima que aquí no lo vendan, les aseguro que les generaría mayores ganancias" Uzumaki comenzó a divagar.

Con una ceja levantada Kurenai, miró fijamente a Naruto, unos segundos después centro su atención en Ino.

"Me llamo Ino Yamanaka, usted es muy atractiva a puesto que tiene cientos de pretendientes, no es una coincidencia que sea mi sensei después de todo yo también tengo muchísimos de ellos , sabe" Ino continuo hablando, haciendo que Kurenai levantara a un más la ceja, por ultimo miro a Hinata y la indico que empezara.

"m..mi n..nombre es Hinata Hyuuga" susurro Hinata, mientras las puntas de sus dedeos de la mano se tocaban repetidamente.

Las conclusiones rápidas que pudo obtener Kurenai, fueron que tenía a dos personas con demasiada confianza y que podía decir de Hinata, hacia un tiempo que la conocía. Además se dio cuenta que Hokage-sama no solo se fijó en las habilidades, también en las personalidades para poder formar los equipos.

Al terminar de consumir sus alimentos, Yuhi Kurenai comenzó a decirles "mañana nos vemos a las 8:00 am, en el campo de entrenamiento número 8, sean puntuales" después de hablar Kurenai se despidió, pago la cuenta y salió del restaurante.

Los nuevos genin se miraron uno al otro, Naruto se despidió con la mano, dejando a las muchachas solas.

Mientras las chicas chicas continuaban su conversación, (básicamente Ino era la que hablaba y Hinata solamente escuchaba) el Uzumaki caminaba por las calles de Konoha, en dirección a una tienda de armas, para cumplir con el trato que había establecido con Ten-Ten.

Pov Naruto.

No esperaba, que me pusieran junto a tres mujeres y menos que Yuhi, se convirtiera en mi sensei. Debo decir que me agrada la idea que Kurenai sea mi sensei, claro que algo tiene que ver su actractivo. Pero el tener a Hinata en mi equipo, me hace bastante feliz.

Después de buscar a Ten-Ten un rato, logre encontrarla junto a su equipo, camine hacia ella, me pare frente a ellos, les sonreí de manera socarrona y dije "hola Ten-Ten".

Fin pov Naruto.

Ten-Ten, se sorprendió al ver a Naruto sonriéndole y saludándola. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de contestar, su sensei dijo "Pequeña Ten-Ten, tu novio brilla intensamente con las llamas de la juventud" enseñándole el pulgar hacia arriba y mostrando una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Al escuchar lo dicho por el ninja de mallas verdes, Ten-Ten se sonrojo ligeramente y replico "No es mi novio, Gai-sensei" tomando de la mano a Naruto, se alejó de su equipo.

La pareja camino hacia los campos de entrenamiento, al encontrar uno vacío, se detuvieron. Ten- Ten al notar que todavía sostenía la mano del Uzumaki, la soltó velozmente.

"Muy bien, tengamos una pequeña practica y me muestras que eres capaz de utilizar una Katana" menciono la castaña.

Los dos genin, se separaron a una distancia considerable se miraron, Ten-Ten agarro un kunai y Naruto utilizo un jutsu de desellado, apareciendo un bokken, lo tomo del mango con sus manos, junto sus piernas, se inclinó un poco y rápidamente utilizo su juego de pies a gran velocidad.

En milésimas de segundo, se encontraba de frente a Ten-Ten, blandiendo el Bokken de izquierda a derecha de manera vertical en dirección a sus costillas.

Ten-Ten con demasiado trabajo, pudo seguir con su vista a Naruto, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su cuerpo, sus manos se movieron lentamente a comparación con la velocidad del Bokken, dicho Bokken, débilmente impacto un costado de su cuerpo haciéndola retroceder.

Naruto al apreciar eso, giro sobre su pie derecho, y con una sola mano dirigió la katana de madera a la parte trasera de su cuello, deteniéndose a milímetros de él.

Todavía en shock y adolorida, Ten-Ten miraba de reojo al genin rubio que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

"Estarías muerta desde el primer impacto, si esto fuera una pelea real, sabes" susurro Naruto, retirando el bokken de la posición en que se encontraba y volviéndolo a sellar.

"Perdiste, conozco un buen lugar que prepara el mejor ramen, de veras" exclamo el Uzumaki alegremente, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza empezó a caminar.

La castaña, simplemente asintió, guardo su kunai en su bolso ninja y camino detrás del chico de ojos azules.

-Abrazando la oscuridad-

Kurenai Yuhi, se despertó más tempano de lo habitual. Por lo que, había llegado muy temprano a los campos de entrenamiento, en su camino se dio cuenta que en el campo número 7, se encontraban los nuevos genin del equipo siete. Le pareció extraño, Kakashi no se caracterizaba, por ser demasiado puntual que digamos, se preguntaba, cuanto tiempo tendrían esos chicos chicos en ese lugar.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento 8, visualizo aun chico con una sudadera negra y gorro naranja que le cubría la cabeza. Él, se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos recostados sobre sus rodillas.

Yuhi, observo al chico detenidamente, parecía que estaba meditando, se acercó y pudo darse cuenta que el misterioso chico era Naruto.

"Buenos días Naruto, llegas temprano" saludo Kurenai, mientras se recargaba en el tronco del árbol y ponía sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

"Buenos días Kurenai-sensei, usted también llega pronto" respondió el Uzumaki, mostrando una sonrisa.

La ninja pelinegra asintió, dejando un agradable silencio entre ellos y la brisa de la mañana golpeándolos suavemente. Naruto, volvió a meditar en espera de sus compañeras de equipo.

Media hora más tarde, Hinata llego saludándolos y quedándose de pie, moviendo sus pies de forma circular. Veinte minutos después, Ino se reunió con ellos.

Kurenai se posiciono frente a ellos y comenzó a explicar, que tendrían una prueba para evaluar si realmente se merecían ser genins.

"Es una prueba sencilla, ustedes tienen que tocarme, al lograrlo automáticamente pasan la prueba, tienen cuatro horas" menciono la mujer de ojos rojos, los tres genins asintieron.

La jonin salto hacia atrás, poniendo una distancia entre ella y los integrantes del equipo 8, preparándose para huir. Naruto sabía que la mujer pelinegra no usaría al máximo sus habilidades. Por lo que aprovecho ese momento para correr en dirección a ella.

Yuhi Kurenai, pensaba en esquivar a Naruto y luego ocultarse, cuando de pronto desapareció de su vista, al buscarlo se dio cuenta que Ino y Hinata también habían desaparecido.

Esa acción, tomo por sorpresa a Kurenai, segundos después se dio cuenta que el Naruto que corrió hacia ella, solamente era un clon y que aprovecho la distracción para esconderse junto a las otras dos. Eso le hiso sonreír.

Pov Naruto.

El distraer a Kurenai, para poder hacer equipo junto a Ino y Hinata, fue una buena idea, podría intentar atraparla, aunque eso sería riesgoso, mostrar mis habilidades al máximo. Eso generaría sospechas y seria problemático de explicar.

El plan era bastante fácil, hinata la localizaba, yo la distraigo e Ino la atrapa. El único problema sería convencer a Ino de ejecutar mi plan. Comencé a explicarles mi idea, sorprendentemente Ino estuvo de acuerdo en seguir mi plan, lo que resolvía el problema.

Kurenai, no podría estar escondida muy lejos, somos genins. Por lo cual no será una prueba muy difícil. Hinata empezó a usar su Byakugan para ubicarla.

Un tiempo más tarde, Hinata logro ubicarla, era mi momento de actuar.

Fin pov Naruto.

Naruto, utilizo su velocidad para poder sorprender a Kurenai, al llegar a estar detrás de ella, Kurenai salto hacia el frente, esquivando la mano de naruto. El genin de ojos azules, continúo tratando de agarrar a Kurenai.

Ella sin saberlo, era dirigida por Naruto a la posición de Ino, cuando la chica rubia estaba a punto de tomar el pie de la jonin. Kurenai salto, Naruto siendo testigo de esta acción, lanzo una patada con su pierna izquierda, la pelinegra bloqueo la patada de Uzumaki con su antebrazo derecho.

Lo que permitió sacarla un poco de balance y de esta manera, Ino, tener una nueva oportunidad de agarrar a Kurenai, se abalanzó sobre su pie izquierdo, tomándolo, Yuhi al perder el balance tuvo que agarrarse de la chaqueta de naruto para no caer.

Kurenai, recupero el balance, felicito a los genins y comenzó a explicar "Equipo 8, los veo mañana a las 9:00 am, para entrenar un poco y después realizar su primera misión"

Naruto sonrió, el tener un equipo diferente sería divertido y muy interesante.


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo capítulo, agradezco a las personas que se dieron el tiempo, de leer esta historia. Las edades de algunos personajes pueden variar. En el siguiente capítulo, pondré las edades de dichos personajes.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Un par de meses habían transcurrido, desde que los nuevos genins fueron asignados a sus equipos. Entrenamientos, comidas y realizar misiones de rango D, eran la rutina del equipo número 8.

Naruto miro al techo y suspiro. El entrenamiento dado por Kurenai era bastante intenso, todas las mañanas las ocupaban en ello. En estos momentos el equipo 8, se encontraba tomando su primera misión de rango C.

La misión consistía en escoltar y proteger a un grupo de comerciantes. Por supuesto que un solo equipo genin no bastaría, así que el equipo 8 tenía que hacerlo en conjunto con otro equipo de genins.

Mientras esperaban al equipo Gai, en las inmensas puertas de la aldea de Konoha. Observaron a la distancia a pequeño grupo de personas, cuando el grupo se acercó. Naruto se dio cuenta que eran el equipo 7, no se veían muy bien que digamos y por su aspecto, Uzumaki concluyo que venían de regreso, de la misión del puente.

Naruto sabía que él, tendría que haber formado parte de ella. No tenía arrepentimientos, había aceptado el hecho, de hacer las cosas de diferente manera. Además, el equipo 7 contaba con un tipo listo como Shikamaru. Ellos encontrarían la manera de solucionar el problema de esa misión.

"Frente, no te ves muy bien" dijo Ino con preocupación. "Estoy bien, solo cansada, fue una misión muy difícil" susurro Sakura, con la cabeza agachada y los hombros inclinados.

Kurenai, asintió la cabeza en dirección a Kakashi. El ver a Kakashi fatigado y un poco herido, quería decir que se les había complicado su misión.

El equipo siete, siguió su camino. Unos minutos más tarde, Maito Gai llego junto a su equipo, saludando alegremente. "Hola chicos, ustedes deben ser el equipo 8, nosotros somos el equipo de las llamas de la juventud" exclamo Gai, señalando a sus genins y poniendo una pose extravagante.

"Mucho gusto, soy Kurenai Yuhi y ellos son Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga" dijo Kurenai cortésmente, con un ceño fruncido en dirección a Gai.

"Es un placer poder conocer a una gran Kunoichi como usted Yuhi-san, me llamo Ten-Ten y ellos son Rock Lee y Neji Hyuga" respondió emocionadamente Ten-Ten, señalando a dos chicos, uno de ellos de cabello castaño y el otro con cabello negro en forma de tazón.

Neji, observo a Hinata con desdén y giro la cabeza. Ignorando a los integrantes del equipo 8. Lee al contrario, les dio una sonrisa y empezó a gritar algo con respecto a la juventud junto a Gai.

El grupo comenzó a caminar fuera de la aldea. Utilizaron una formación donde Gai y Neji, estaban posicionados por delante de la caravana de comerciantes. Kurenai, Ten- ten y Hinata detrás del grupo. Lee, Ino y Naruto, caminaban entre los comerciantes.

El genin de mallas verdes, intentaba coquetear con la kunoichi rubia. Ino miraba a Naruto, tratando de obtener su ayuda, para deshacerse de Lee. Naruto se dio cuenta de la mirada de Ino, dio una sonrisa burlona y comenzó una charla con una persona cualquiera.

Yamanaka, al observar la acción del genin de ojos azules, se dirigió hacia él y le dio un pequeño golpecito en su hombro, aprovechando que Naruto dio la vuelta hacia ella, entrelazo su brazo derecho con el brazo izquierdo de Uzumaki.

Naruto la miro intensamente y suspiro. Sabía que mientras siguiera ignorando a Ino, ella más se aferraría. No, probablemente lo haría de manera más difícil, así que mantuvo su brazo entrelazado al de Ino. Tenía que admitir que tener a una chica atractiva a su lado, era muy agradable.

El viaje transcurrió de manera tranquila, sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Durante el camino, Ten-Ten, pidió algunos consejos de Yuhi, para mejorar sus habilidades y hacer mejor manejo de ellas. Neji al contario, permaneció en completo silencio, ignorando a su sensei y su conferencia sobre la juventud.

Hinata, se la paso observando sigilosamente y con irritación, a Ino que permanecía aferrada del brazo de Naruto. Pero su personalidad amable, la hacía sentirse al mismo tiempo culpable, al observar a la rubia de esa forma.

Lee, converso con Naruto, sobre la rivalidad que tenía con Neji y otros temas cotidianos para un ninja, hasta llegar a su destino.

Inesperadamente, Ino después de tomar el brazo del genin rubio, permaneció callada todo el viaje. La kunoichi, secretamente disfrutaba el estar con Naruto. Después de todo, la Yamanaka ocultamente admita sentirse atraída por el rubio.

La relación entre el ninja con gusto por el ramen y la kunoichi de vestimenta de color morado, había mejorado al pasar los días. El convivir durante un tiempo, había logrado limar las asperezas. Yamanaka encontró que Uzumaki, era una persona diferente a lo que había imaginado, era risueño, amable, gracioso, atractivo y talentoso. El no usar ese conjunto naranja, le beneficiaba. Algunas veces, sus personalidades terminaban chocando y comenzaban pequeñas discusiones, irritando a Kurenai y asustando a Hinata, que trataba de hacer que dejaran de discutir.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo-Abrazando la Oscuridad-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La capital del País Del Fuego, una ciudad maravillosa, construcciones que eran verdaderas obras de arte. Personas vestidas elegantemente, tiendas de todo tipo, simplemente era espectacular. Como era de esperarse del lugar donde vivía el Daimyo.

Los comerciantes comenzaron a mostrar sus documentos, para poder ingresar y realizar sus diferentes negocios. Al entrar, Naruto se dio cuenta que la ciudad estaba fuertemente, custodiada por muchos guardias del país del fuego, sus trajes consistían en pantalones color amarillo y chaquetas color rojo con distintivos en negro.

El grupo había llegado al atardecer, tendrían que quedarse un par de días y después finalmente regresar a Konoha. Era domingo, así que el punto y hora de reunión para regresar eran, 1:00 pm del dia Martes, en la entrada de la ciudad.

Las personas que venían a realizar diferentes negocios, comenzaron a dispersarse. Los equipos genins caminaron rumbo a la posada donde se alojarían.

Después de hacer los arreglos del hospedaje. Los Jonin-sensei, dieron tiempo libre a sus estudiantes con el acuerdo de no meterse en ningún problema.

Naruto, al ver que Kurenai, se llevaba a Hinata e Ino, puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar, la capital del País del Fuego. Al encontrar una tienda de espadas ingreso, un segundo después salió. Los precios eran exorbitantes, siguió su camino, después de recorrer una distancia considerable para al observar un parque. Se paró, compro un helado, camino a una banca, se sentó y miro a la gente mientras comía. Varias chicas, al verlo le sonrieron y susurraban entre ellas. Naruto al apreciar esto, se sonrojo levemente y se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo. Minutos más tarde termino su helado y regreso a la posada.

Al entrar, a la sala compartida de sus habitaciones, se encontró con las mujeres del equipo 8, tomando un descanso después de tomar un baño. Cuando miro a Hinata e Ino, les dio una sonrisa descarada. Dicha sonrisa se desvaneció, cuando su mirada se detuvo en la Kunoichi de ojos rojos.

Naruto, miro detenidamente a Kurenai. La yukata roja, le quedaba pegada al cuerpo, resaltando más curvas. Su cabello negro húmedo, resaltaba sus hermosos ojos rojos, haciendo que su bello rostro, lo fuera aún más. Estaba encantado, era como si tuviera la oportunidad de apreciar a un hada y nada en su entorno importaba más.

Un golpe en la puerta, saco de su ensoñación a Naruto Uzumaki. El ninja rubio, corrió hacia la puerta, preguntando quien era.

Kurenai, al darse cuenta de la acción de Naruto, se sonrojo muy levemente, la mirada que había recibido de él, no era la mirada de un chico. A lo largo de su vida había recibido un sinfín de todo tipo de miradas. Pero era la primera vez, que alguien le había mirada de esa forma. La hizo sentir como si fuera la cosa más hermosa y especial del mundo. No creía que un chico la hiciera sentir de esa forma, tendría que suprimir esa sensación.

Hinata e Ino no se dieron cuenta de ese breve momento, siguieron a Naruto, para recoger la comida que habían pedido unos minutos antes. Los cuatro personajes, se sentaron en los sillones, comenzando a comer, tranquilamente. Al terminar de cenar, cada uno se despidió y se fue a su respectiva habitación para descansar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Abrazando la Oscuridad -xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comenzaba un nuevo dia, en cierta posada, nuestros ninjas se preparaban para sus diversas actividades. El equipo 8, se dirigía a la biblioteca. Gai, junto a sus estudiantes irían a hacer algunas compras.

"Sensei, no quiero ir a la biblioteca, tengo una idea mejor vayamos a ver si el ramen de este lugar, es mejor que Ichiraku Ramen" se quejó Naruto.

"Naruto, sé que como ninja eres muy talentoso, pero también es importante leer y aprender cosas que no involucren, el uso de chakra" respondió tranquilamente Yuhi, caminando por delante de los tres Genins.

"Creo que bigotes tiene algo de razón, Kurenai-sensei, podemos ir de compras en su lugar" menciono Ino. "¡Deja de ponerme apodos!, mejor deberías cuidar mejor tu peso, parece que has subido unos kilos más" exclamo Uzumaki, comenzando una nueva discusión entre ellos.

Kurenai, opto por ignorarlos y continúo su andar. Por otro lado Hinata, entraba en pánico, tratando una vez más de tranquilizarlos, sin conseguirlo.

Al ingresar a la biblioteca, Yuhi comenzó a tomar diversos libros y pergaminos, dándoselos a Hinata, continuando su búsqueda. Naruto detuvo su marcha, permitiendo que el grupo de Kunoichis se alejaran. Se acercó al libro que había tomado su atención y comenzó a hojearlo, al darse cuenta de su contenido el Uzumaki mostro una sonrisa zorruna.

Se dirigió a una mesa, tomo una silla y se sentó. Empezando a leer el contenido del libro, dicho libro parecía bastante simple y nada asombroso. Pero una persona con gran conocimiento en fuinjutsu, lo encontraría interesante. El libro estaba construido para pasar por un libro cualquiera sobre la cosecha, al remover el sello en la cubierta. La estructura del libro era modificada, revelando el verdadero contenido.

Naruto, miro hacia ambos lados, al no encontrar a nadie, sello el libro dentro de un pergamino. Se levantó y comenzó a buscar a las mujeres de su equipo. Las encontró leyendo, tomo asiento junto a Kurenai, agarro un libro, lo empezó a leer y se quedó en silencio.

La Jonin de cabello oscuro, se extrañó del comportamiento del genin. Lo miro, al encontrarlo atento al libro que tenía entre sus manos, decidió ignorar su extraño comportamiento. Solamente esperaba, que no hubiera hecho una de sus bromas.

"Sensei, tenía razón, el ir a una biblioteca es muy interesante" dijo Naruto. "Encontraste la sección de libros para prescolar, ¿verdad?" se burló Ino.

"¡Naruto, no es un niño de prescolar!" grito Hinata. Sorprendiendo a los otros tres ninjas, la chica de ojos perlados, al ver sus reacciones se sonrojo fuertemente. Comenzando a tartamudear y juntar sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

Kurenai, tuvo que taparse la sonrisa, que se le había formado en el rostro. Ino abrió la boca en forma de o, no esperaba esa respuesta de Hinata. Por otro lado, Naruto comenzó a reír.

"y..yo solo e..estaba" Hinata, trataba de formular una oración coherente, sin conseguirlo.

Horas después, el equipo 8, decidió ir a un restaurante a comer y después tendrían el resto del dia libre, nuevamente.

Uzumaki Naruto, nuevamente se encontraba solo. No entendía, por qué las mujeres de su equipo estaban tan obsesionadas con las aguas termales. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta en una calle, cuando observo a un tipo encapuchado, que se dirigía a gran velocidad a uno de los muros de la ciudad. Por impulso, comenzó a seguirlo, tratando que la persona no se diera cuenta.

La distancia entre el tipo misterioso y Naruto se redujo, el genin se dio cuenta del pequeño niño. Sus ropas eran muy elegantes, un kimono azul de seda, con terminaciones en oro. El niño, definitivamente era de una buena familia.

Naruto utilizo toda su velocidad, para reducir toda la distancia. Al dar alcance, el rubio barrio los pies del tipo, aprovechando su pérdida de balance, tomo al niño en sus brazos. El encapuchado se recuperó rápidamente, al alzar su mirada vio a Naruto.

"No eres muy listo, chico" dijo el tipo misterioso. Preparándose, para realizar un ataque.

"No he dicho que lo sea" contesto Naruto, poniendo al niño en el suelo y llevándolo detrás de su espalda.

El encapuchado, saco un shuriken que lanzo a Naruto, el cual Uzumaki esquivo. El ninja de ojos azules, tomo un par de shurikens y los arrojo.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Naruto, creando cientos de clones de sombra, de los shurikens lanzados.

"Doton Rega no Jutsu" exclamo el ninja encapuchado, haciendo sellos de mano velozmente. Al terminar, puso sus manos en el suelo alzando una pared de tierra. Deteniendo los cientos de shurikens. En el momento que las armas chocaron contra la pared. Naruto agarro de su bolso ninja un kunai, le puso un sello explosivo y salto, arrogando el kunai hacia el ninja misterioso.

"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" miles de kunais aparecieron e impactaron la pared de tierra. Uzumaki detono los sellos explosivos, destruyéndola. Aprovechando el caos generado, Naruto se acercó a su oponente, lanzo un golpe con su codo, rompiendo un par de costillas del tipo encapuchado.

El tipo misterioso estaba sorprendido, entendía que había chicos con talentos fuera de lo común. Pero para un chico de la edad de su oponente, tener esa cantidad de chakra era algo casi imposible. La cantidad de chakra, que se necesitaba para hacer un clon de sombra, era algo considerable. Pero este muchacho, había creado miles de ellos y ni siquiera lucia agotado. Simplemente era un monstruo, igual que ese tipo Kisame.

El genin, observo como su contrincante, se inclinaba por el dolor. No tenía intención de asesinarlo, no es que tuviera problema alguno en hacerlo, simplemente creía que el interrogarlo podría ser mas provechoso.

Naruto volvió a lanzar otro golpe, esta vez con su rodilla impactando su mentón. Su oponente cayó de espaldas, ahora tenía costillas rotas y mandíbula fracturada. Uzumaki no paro allí, tomo el pie izquierdo y quebró su tobillo.

"Para, por favor, para" rogaba el ninja. Naruto lo miro, sonrió y tomo su brazo derecho y cuando estaba a punto de romperle la muñeca, fue interrumpido.

Los guardias del país del Fuego llegaron y encontraron una escena, que no era comúnmente vista, un chico de no más de 13, 14 años. Rompía los huesos de un ninja criminal, probablemente de rango B.

Naruto les explico la situación, le dieron las gracias y dijeron que lo encontrarían más tarde, para que obtuviera una recompensa. Él, se encogió de hombros y no le dio más importancia.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo- Abrazando la Oscuridad –ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Más tarde ese dia, Naruto se encontraba nuevamente en el parque del dia anterior. En esta ocasión comiendo, un poco de dango. Cuando fue abordado por algunos guardias, los cuales le pidieron amablemente que los siguiera.

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido, nunca espero que el chico que había salvado, fuera el hijo pequeño, del Daimyo del País del Fuego. El señor Feudal, le agradeció y comenzó una charla sobre lo bueno que era que Konoha, tuviera a jóvenes talentosos como el genin rubio.

"Ne chico, no estarías dispuesto a formar parte de mi grupo de guardias" menciono el Daimyo. "Sería algo muy honorable pertenecer a ellos, lamentablemente tendré que declinar su propuesta, soy simplemente un genin" respondió respetuosamente Uzumaki.

El Daimyo rio, tomo un poco de té y dijo "no te preocupes muchacho, tendrás un futuro brillante, no tienes que tomar la decisión en estos momentos. La decisión de unirte estará abierta cuando quieras, salvo que te conviertas en un ninja renegado" dando un sorbo más, el Señor Feudal sonrió.

Naruto, entendió que el señor feudal era muy astuto. Cuando el Daimyo entendió que era un chico talentoso, le extendió una invitación de unirse a su fuerza militar.

Continuaron platicando y bebiendo te, incluso invito a Naruto a su cena familiar. En ella pudo conocer al primogénito del Daimyo. Además parecía que aún tenía a una hija más, que estaba enferma y por ello no pudo acompañarlos en la cena. Después de platicar algunas horas más. Naruto agradeció y se despidió.

Al dia siguiente, Naruto pasó gran parte de la mañana en las aguas termales. Al ver que faltaban un par de horas para partir comenzó a prepararse. Naruto sonrió cuando miro la pequeña bolsa con el dinero que había obtenido como recompensa. El grupo salió de la ciudad a la hora acordada. El viaje de regreso transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, solo un par de bandidos que fueron contenidos por Neji y Lee. Cuando la caravana ingreso de nuevo a Konoha, los genins pudieron ir a descansar a sus respectivas casas.

Naruto, miro al cielo y se introdujo en sus pensamientos, en menos de una semana. Daria lugar, un evento que podría marcar radicalmente el futuro de Konoha. Uzumaki lo sabía y era el momento de mover sus fichas.


	4. Chapter 4

En el capítulo anterior mencione, que cambiaría las edades de algunos personajes. Aquí esta este nuevo capítulo.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Kurenai: 20 años.

Gaara: 13 años.

Temari: 14 años

Kankuro: 15 años

Un par de días después de la misión de la capital de fuego. El equipo 8, se encontraba en espera de su Jonin-sensei, ella los había citado a esta hora, a pesar de ser su día de descanso.

Naruto, sabía que se trataba de los Exámenes Chunin. El primer gran evento, que podía modificar el futuro de Konoha. Uzumaki, paso varios días y noches, pensando en un plan para detener la invasión. Para su mala suerte, él, era el tipo que pensaba mejor durante la batalla. El genin de ojos azules, opto por encontrar a Orochimaru, durante la prueba en el bosque de la muerte.

Ese era un momento, que Naruto podía aprovechar. La serpiente, estaría demasiada involucrada en poner su sello en Sasuke, ignorando a los genins a su alrededor. Esa sería su ventaja. Uzumaki trato nuevamente de comunicarse con Kurama, lamentablemente seguía en ese estúpido sueño indefinido. El poder contar con todo el chakra del zorro, sería una extraordinaria arma. Tristemente no podía utilizarlo en las condiciones en que se encontraba.

Mientras Naruto seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Kurenai Yuhi, llego al encuentro del equipo ocho. Los saludo, comenzando una pequeña explicación de lo peligroso que era un examen Chunin. Al terminar, les entrego los papeles de solicitud y pidiendo que lo pensaran detenidamente. Yuhi se fue.

"¿Creen que realmente, sea peligroso el examen?" preguntó Yamanaka, en dirección a sus compañeros de equipo. Hinata solo dio un sí, con su cabeza. Naruto menciono que él, si lo tomaría.

Naruto, invito a las Kunoichis de su equipo a comer. No, no se trataba de ramen. Solamente quería convivir un poco con su equipo. Pasaron un rato muy agradable, despidiéndose y eligiendo el lugar de reunión para juntarse y dirigirse al examen.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los integrantes del equipo ocho se reunieron y se fueron hacia donde se realizaba el examen Chunin. El aula donde se llevaría a cabo, la primera prueba del examen, estaba repleta de genins de varias aldeas. Naruto, Ino y Hinata, ingresaron a ella.

El genin rubio, camino hacia un costado de la habitación, recargándose contra la pared. Hinata e Ino siguieron su ejemplo y se posicionaron a lado del chico con bigotes. Naruto cerró los ojos, siendo indiferente, a las miradas hostiles que eran dirigidas a todos los genins de Konoha. Las Kunoichis del equipo 8, comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas, bajo todas esas miradas.

Los diferentes equipos de diversas aldeas, así como de Konoha. Fueron llegando al pasar los minutos, los otros seis novatos de Konoha, entraban al mismo tiempo junto al equipo Gai. Los equipos 7 y 10 se acercaron al resto de los novatos. Los genins de konoha, comenzaron a charlar entre ellos. Causando un tipo de accidente que fue ignorado por Naruto.

Un grupo de ninjas de konoha entraron al aula, el personaje que se encontraba en medio y al frente. Ibiki Morino, el nombre que dio al presentarse, era el encargado de esta prueba, la cual sería un examen escrito. Morino comenzó a reprender, al equipo de genins de la aldea del sonido. Unos instantes después, miro a los demás genins de la habitación y comenzó dando una amenaza. No se podía pelear en dicha prueba.

Ibiki, dio indicaciones de entregar sus solicitudes, a cambio, les serian dadas fichas con los números de sus asientos. Después de que todos los genins se sentaran en sus respectivos lugares y varios centinelas se posicionaran alrededor del salón. El encargado de la prueba, comenzó a explicar las reglas.

Regla número uno: El examen seria por reducción de puntos, todos comenzaban con una calificación de 10. Por cada respuesta mal, un punto seria descontado.

Regla número dos: Los equipos aprobaran o no partiendo de los resultados de los tres integrantes.

Regla número tres: Los centinelas, por cualquier trampa que detecten reducirán dos puntos al causante de ella.

Regla número cuatro: Si un integrante saca cero y reprueba, todo el equipo falla la prueba.

Al terminar de explicar las reglas. Morino menciono que la décima pregunta sería dada 15 minutos antes de que el examen terminara y que la duración del examen seria de una hora. El examinador, dio comienzo a la prueba.

El genin rubio de ojos azules, recordó como hace unos días, al tratar de hallar la manera de poder dar fin a la invasión. Recordó esta prueba, después de pensar un poco se dio cuenta de la verdadera intensión en ella. Al por fin darse cuenta, Uzumaki se avergonzó totalmente, sintiéndose como un gran idiota.

En su vida anterior, Naruto se enteró de la verdadera razón de la prueba, en el momento que Ibiki explico la finalidad de ella. Los sucesos ocurridos posteriormente, hicieron que el rubio no tuviera la oportunidad de pensar en el examen chunin nunca más. Solo de pensar en ello, Uzumaki tenía la necesidad de golpearse duramente contra la mesa.

Naruto, que en esta ocasión se encontraba sentado en una la última banca. Pudo darse cuenta que la Kunoichi rubia y hermana de Gaara, Temari. Se encontraba sentada, a su costado derecho. El chico rubio observo la habitación y descubrió como los demás Genins comenzaban a utilizar sus habilidades para robar información, tratando de no ser descubiertos.

El amante del ramen, podría usar sus habilidades para copiar y contestar las preguntas. Pero no lo haría de esa manera. No había necesidad de ello, esta vez sabia las respuestas. Naruto miro en dirección de Hinata e Ino, parecía que ellas descubrieron la razón de la prueba. El rubio sabía que las kunoichis de su equipo podían copiar sin ser descubiertas más de una vez. Naruto tomo su lápiz y comenzó a contestar las preguntas de una manera increíblemente rápida.

Temari estaba incrédula. La forma en que el tipo sentado junto a ella, respondía el examen era anormalmente rápido. Se preguntaba, si el chico rubio con sudadera negra y gorro naranja era increíblemente listo o sus habilidades para robar información eran de alto nivel. Cualquiera de las dos era muy impresionante, aunque había una opción más aterradora. Un súper genio ninja, era la respuesta a la opción aterradora, que la Kunoichi de la Aldea de Sunakure, había pensado. La chica de Suna, no leyó en el informe de los genins de Konoha, a un chico con ese potencial. Los genin que eran los más talentosos, Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuga. Ninguno de los dos era ese chico misterioso. Apartando esos pensamientos Temari comenzó su prueba.

"Números 33, 65 y 92 están fuera" grito un centinela, causando mayor tensión en el ambiente. Los ninjas con esos números se quejaban mientras eran arrastrados fuera de la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo la prueba.

Los minutos pasaban y más equipos eran eliminados. Algunos genin ya habían finalizado de copiar las nueves respuestas en espera de la décima y última pregunta.

Ino, estaba por terminar de escribir las respuestas en su hoja del examen. Le había costado un poco encontrar la respuesta a esta prueba, después de encontrarla, espero un tiempo y realizo el Shintenshin no jutsu en Sakura. El jutsu cambio de cuerpo y mente, tenía la función de permitir al usuario, transferir su conciencia al oponente, dándole el control total del cuerpo. Ino, al estar en el cuerpo de la kunoichi de pelo rosa, miro hacia el examen y memorizo las respuestas, dando fin al jutsu. Yamanaka regreso a su cuerpo que se encontraba inconsciente, segundos más tarde termino de contestar las preguntas y busco nuevamente a sus compañeros de equipo. No pudo encontrarlos, ella no estaba preocupada. Hinata podía ser tímida pero era lista y con su habilidad ocular podía copiar sin ningún problema. Naruto, el probablemente término hace un tiempo.

El último miembro del equipo 8, se encontraba juntando las puntas de sus dedos de la mano derecha e izquierda. La razón detrás de ello, era que Hinata al concluir de copiar las respuestas, se sintió muy nerviosa, se sentía observada de manera intensa por los ninjas encargados de vigilar, cualquier indicio de trampa. La chica de ojos perlados decidió, entrelazar los dedos de sus manos, recargándolas sobre la mesa y esperar pacientemente la última pregunta.

Los otros, novatos de konoha utilizaban diversos métodos. Kiba usaba a su perro Akamaru para obtener las respuestas. Sasuke copio la manera de escribir las respuestas con su sharingan. Shino utilizaba sus insectos para robar la información y pasarla entre él y Choji. Shikamaru y Sakura contestaron las preguntas, cabe decir que el ninja con peinado de piña, no contesto todas las preguntas, ya que era demasiado problemático. Nara, prefirió recostar su cabeza en la mesa.

"Son exactamente 15 minutos antes de la finalización del examen, les diré la décima pregunta. Pero antes debo advertirles, si responden erróneamente o no contestan la pregunta, no solo suspenderán la prueba, nunca más podrán tomar el examen para convertirse en chunin" dijo Morino.

El argumento que dio Ibiki, ocasiono constantes reproches y quejas de los ninjas aspirantes a convertirse en chunin. El examinador, los ignoro y continúo hablando.

"Les daré una oportunidad de retirarse de la prueba, antes de mencionar la última pregunta. Obviamente suspenderán el examen chunin. Pero tendrán la posibilidad de realizar el examen chunin nuevamente en otra ocasión. Si deciden continuar y escuchar la pregunta ya he mencionado lo que les sucederá" explico Morino, dando un par de minutos.

Recién terminando la explicación, varios ninjas comenzaron a retirarse del salón y con ellos sus equipos, otros comenzaron a considerar abandonarlo.

Naruto, recordaba que en este punto se levantó y dijo varias cosas que influyeron en la decisión de algunos genin. Esta vez no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, si más equipos abandonaban mejor seria. Uzumaki permaneció en silencio, centrando su mirada en Ibiki Morino.

Cuando Ibiki percibió que ya no habían aspirantes indecisos. Exclamo que todos los que habían decidido permanecer, aprobaban la prueba, además explico la intención y la importancia de la prueba.

Segundos más tarde, una kunoichi de cabello morado, entro por las ventanas, rompiéndolas y extendiendo una lona con varias cosas escritas. Anko Mitarashi se presentó y comento que era la evaluadora de la segunda prueba, agregando que se tenían que presentar el día de mañana, en la hora y sitio dado a sus Jonin-sensei. Los genin comenzaron a salir de la habitación.

En una sala, los Jonin-sensei de los genin novatos de konoha, se encontraban sentados en un cómodo sofá, esperando la finalización de la primera prueba del examen chunin. Morino ingreso a dicha sala, al llegar a la posición de los Jonin-sensei, tomo asiento, siendo abordado con diferentes preguntas de parte de Asuma. Ibiki, sonrió y comenzó a responder las preguntas.

"¿Que sucedió con nuestros chicos Morino-san?" pregunto Yuhi, educadamente. "Bien, todos sus genin aprobaron" respondió Ibiki.

"Algún participante te sorprendió" menciono Asuma a Ibiki. "Hubo dos chicos, un genin pelirrojo de Suna y el otro es un estudiante de Yuhi Kurenai" dijo el ninja con el pañuelo en la cabeza.

La kunoichi de ojos rojos tras escuchar eso, sonrió brevemente. Kakashi salió de su estado de indiferencia, para hablar con el ninja de cicatrices en la cara.

"¿Cual estudiante?" cuestiono Hatake. "Uzumaki Naruto" dijo Morino. "El mocoso bromista, ¿enserio?, vamos, ese chico no es tan inteligente como Shikamaru, ni talentoso como el chico Uchiha" Asuma se burló. Causando irritación en Kurenai, al burlarse de su estudiante.

"No sé si lo que dices es cierto Asuma. Pero la velocidad en la que termino el examen fue impresionante, sumado a la mirada que dirigió asía mi" Ibiki hablo rápidamente.

"¿Mirada?" Kakashi pregunto. "Si, nunca había recibido una mirada igual, no era una mirada amable o con intención asesina, simplemente mi cuerpo empezó a sentir una sensación aterradora, pero no había hostilidad en ella. No podría explicártelo" contesto Ibiki, parándose y marchándose hacia la torre Hokage, para dar el informe de su prueba.

Los Jonin que quedaron en la sala, miraron en la dirección a Morino. Ellos estaban en shock, lograr ese tipo de reacción en el jefe de interrogación de Konoha, no cabía en sus mentes.

-Abrazando la Oscuridad-

Los exámenes chunin, continuaban. Los equipos genin, se habían presentado hace unos minutos. La examinadora Mitarashi Anko, miro a la multitud de ninjas y empezó a explicar la segunda prueba.

"Esta es una prueba de supervivencia, se realizara en el campo de entrenamiento número 44, mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte" dijo la kunoichi de cabello morado. Algunos genin veían con asombro el lugar que estaba detrás de la evaluadora.

Anko, continuo hablando "El campo de entrenamiento cuenta con 44 puertas, en el centro del lugar hay una torre, localizada a 10 km de cada puerta, también en el lugar se encontraran con bosque y ríos" termino de explicar Mitarashi.

Los genin asintieron en afirmación y preguntaron de que trataría y como se aprobaría la prueba. La kunoichi evaluadora, sonrió y comenzó hablando, de la forma de evaluar y cuáles serían las reglas.

"El examen de supervivencia consiste en una batalla al precio que sea para obtener los pergaminos, a cada equipo le será entregado uno. La manera de aprobar, será traer un pergamino del cielo y uno de la tierra a la torre y la duración de la prueba, será de 5 días" Mitarashi Anko explico, mostrando dos pergaminos que decían cielo y tierra.

Anko al terminar de explicar la prueba, comenzó a decir las reglas.

-Regla número uno: Cada equipo entra por una puerta diferente.

-Regla número dos: Las puertas se abren al mismo tiempo.

-Regla número tres: No pueden abrir los pergaminos antes de llegar a la torre.

Serán descalificados.

-Si no llegan con los tres integrantes.

-llegan después del tiempo de 5 días.

-si un equipo pierde o un miembro esta incapacitado y no puede continuar.

Anko termino de hablar, sosteniendo una hoja de papel en su mano. Esa hoja era una carta consentimiento, que los genin tendrían que firmar si quieren realizar la prueba. Dicho consentimientos, después de ser firmados serian intercambiados por un pergamino.

"Para qué sirve la carta de consentimiento" pregunto Sakura.

"Sencillo, son para dar tu consentimiento, después de todo, varios de ustedes podrían morir y no quiero que sea mi responsabilidad, ¿verdad?" respondió Mitarashi.

Naruto, se concentra en el ninja de la hierba, que en realidad era Orochimaru. Tendría que escoger una puerta cerca de él, para poder encontrarlo más fácilmente. Uzumaki recibió una carta de consentimiento, agarro por los brazos a sus compañeras y comenzó a llevarlas a un lugar para sentarse y firmar las hojas.

"En el momento de entregar las hojas y nos den el pergamino, Hinata lo tomara y lo esconderá rápidamente, ¿entendido?" susurro Naruto a sus compañeras. "Si" respondieron las Kunoichis.

El equipo 8 salió de la carpa, camino hacia la puerta 17 se pararon frente a ella y Naruto observo como el equipo de la Hierba se dirigía a la puerta 15. El chico rubio metió las manos en las bolsas de su sudadera y comenzó a esperar que abrieran la puerta.

Cuando dieron las 2:30 pm, todas las puertas fueron abiertas y los equipos ingresaron rápidamente al bosque de la muerte. Dando por comenzada la segunda prueba de los exámenes chunin.


	5. Chapter 5

El nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. Gracias a las personas que leen y también gracias por sus comentarios.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi kishimoto.

El equipo 8, comenzó a desplazarse a gran velocidad dentro del bosque. Después de avanzar varias decenas de metros. Naruto, ordeno a sus compañeras que se detuvieran. Uzumaki, explico que se esconderían en la parte más alta de los enormes árboles y no atacarían hasta que el diera la orden. La razón era que normalmente los ninjas, utilizaban las ramas para poder avanzar y difícilmente miraban la parte superior. Si podían ocultar bien su presencia, sería una gran ventaja.

Naruto, hizo un clon de sí mismo rápidamente, no permitiendo que Ino y Hinata se percataran de la acción. Uzumaki se apartó lo suficiente de sus compañeras, dejando al clon con su equipo. El genin rubio uso su técnica de Senjutsu, entrando en modo sabio y de esa manera saber la posición de Orochimaru.

Uzumaki miro hacia un lado, suspiro y corrió en dirección del Sannin. Durante los segundos en los que busco su presencia, pudo darse cuenta que Orochimaru, no se había encontrado todavía con el equipo 7. El rubio tendría que esperar a que el ninja de las serpientes, se enfrentara con los estudiantes de Kakashi, para actuar. Sabía que era cruel, dejar que ellos combatieran con el Sannin, pero su plan necesitaba que Orochimaru estuviera distraído con Sasuke.

Naruto, continúo avanzando rápidamente por el bosque. Llego a la posición del equipo 7 momentos después que el Sannin, desactivo su modo sabio, oculto su presencia y espero el momento preciso para atacar.

Esquivando una bola de fuego, Orochimaru, miro al chico inconsciente, Nara Shikamaru, ese mocoso era muy inteligente en escasos segundos ideo una estrategia para pelear contra él. No era algo que el Sannin esperaba, aunque eso no quería decir que no pudo tratar con ello. Avanzo contra el Uchiha, desviando y bloqueando sus golpes, se acercó lo suficiente para poder poner su sello maldito en su hombro, cuando percibió dedos rozando levemente su abdomen, interrumpiéndolo. Orochimaru al sentir el contacto, se alejó rápidamente, centro su mirada en el intruso y descubrió su identidad.

"El mocoso Jinchuriki" susurro el Sannin, sorprendido por no darse cuenta del chico antes.

Naruto estaba molesto, subestimo la capacidad de reacción de Orochimaru y sobrestimo la velocidad de su actual cuerpo, trato de poner el sello de los Cincos Elementos en el ninja serpiente. Pero fallo, esto no era bueno, se suponía que con el sello bloquearía su chakra y lo dejaría inconsciente. Uzumaki antes de lanzarse contra el Sannin, había activado su Modo Sabio nuevamente.

Acercándose contra el ex ninja de Konoha, Naruto lanzo un golpe con su brazo derecho utilizando su Kata de los sapos. Orochimaru movió su cabeza hacia un lado, esquivando el golpe; sin embargo el Sannin recibió un impacto en la mejilla, por un aura, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el tronco de un árbol, rompiéndolo y terminar en el suelo de una manera desagradable.

Aprovechando la situación, Naruto corrió a gran velocidad en dirección a su oponente. El ninja serpiente, uso Jutsu Reemplazo de Cuerpo, evitando que su cuerpo sufriera heridas graves, al reemplazar su cuerpo, como si fuera una serpiente cambiando de piel. Para lograrlo, el Sannin, tuvo que usar una gran cantidad de chakra.

El Jinchuriki, no le dio la oportunidad de recuperarse totalmente, haciendo sellos de manos. "Futon: Shinkugyoku" suspirando aire por la boca y expulsándolo en forma de proyectiles, Naruto, ataco a su oponente.

El ninja renegado que se encontraba tratando de ponerse de pie, salto hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha y dando media vuelta, esquivo todos los proyectiles. Giro su cuerpo nuevamente en busca de Naruto, lo encontró frente a él, con una katana, preparándose para desenvainarla.

Uzumaki, saco la espada de su funda en un ataque de abajo hacia arriba, cortando levemente a Orochimaru en el pecho que se había movido un paso hacia atrás. Naruto nuevamente, blandió su katana, esta vez de derecha a izquierda en forma horizontal.

El Sannin evadió el corte. "jutsu onda de sonido" emitiendo una poderosa ráfaga de ondas de sonido afectando todo el entorno alrededor de Orochimaru. Naruto, al recibir las ondas, se aturdió y una parte de su cuerpo se inmovilizo. El genin sabía que esto no era bueno y comenzó a tratar de recuperar la movilidad.

Orochimaru, no sabía que el maldito Jinchuriki, tenía este nivel de habilidad. El mocoso probablemente, era incluso más talentoso que su padre. Si dejaba que su red de chakra y su cuerpo maduraran lo suficiente, además del Biju sellado en su cuerpo, sin duda, en el futuro se convertiría en un ninja con una fuerza monstruosa. El ex shinobi de Konoha, decidió que tendrá que matarlo. No podía permitir que un segundo Minato, apareciera y destruyera sus planes.

Aprovechando que el Jinchuriki, se encontraba paralizado, ataco el Sannin. "Futon Daitoppa". El ninja de ojos azules, recibió una poderosa ráfaga de viento, haciéndolo volar una gran distancia e hiriendo por todo el cuerpo. Orochimaru, no paro ahí, camino hacia el genin. Lo agarro por el cuello levantándolo y lo golpeo contra un árbol varias veces.

El Uzumaki empezó a recuperar la movilidad, pateo al Sannin en las costillas y con la otra pierna impacto la cabeza. Su oponente retrocedió unos metros, el muchacho rubio levanto su katana, la embullo en chakra elemental de viento. Naruto realizó varios movimientos con ella, que se formaron en una pirámide inmensa de cortes y destrucción. El ataque saco varias cuchillas de viento, rebanando cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino.

El gran y poderoso ataque, obtuvo la atención de varias personas en el campo de entrenamiento. Los genin cercanos al origen de la destrucción, se movieron en otra dirección, apartándose del daño. También hubo excepciones de ninjas curiosos o arrogantes que se desplazaron al lugar que había captado su atención.

Sakura y Sasuke que eran los más cercanos, estaban asombrados de la magnitud de la pelea. La velocidad de los ataques del Sannin y del genin rubio, eran superiores a cualquier ninja que ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de observar (no han visto a Kakashi al máximo).

Hinata e Ino se encontraban nerviosas, momentos antes de los ruidos su compañero Naruto, exploto en humo. La joven de cabello oscuro, activo su Byakugan y avanzo al origen del ruido. Ino, insulto mentalmente al Jinchuriki, le había parecido raro que ordenara que se quedaran en este lugar, avanzo junto con Hinata.

Gaara que estaba asesinando a un equipo genin, al apreciar el ruido y la sensación de peligro en el aire, dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección de la lucha. Su madre (Shukaku) le pedía la sangre del ninja, que ocasiono esa destrucción. Temari vio la espalda de su hermano pelirrojo que se alejaba y lo siguió. Kankuro, comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo, y avanzo detrás de ellos.

En otra ubicación de Konoha, se encontraba Anko, momentos antes hablo con el Hokage sobre que Orochimaru se encontraba cerca. El sello maldito que poseía, le estaba causando malestares desagradables. Mitarashi se decidió por entrar al bosque de la muerte en busca de su ex sensei, al encontrarlo lo mataría.

El enfrentamiento entre los dos oponentes continuaba. Orochimaru, se ocultó en el suelo usando –Doton Moguragakure no Jutsu. El sannin reapareció en la espalda de Naruto, asestándole un pisotón en la parte posterior de la rodilla. El rubio doblo la rodilla izquierda, por el contacto. El invocador de serpientes tomo por la cabeza al genin y se la estrello contra el suelo, causando un hoyo de gran extensión.

Naruto, puso sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, empujándose hacia arriba. Cuando su cara se levantó una decena de centímetros del piso. Una gran cantidad Sangre escurrió por su boca que estaba abierta. Su cuerpo le dolía en todas partes, dando una voltereta hacia atrás, se puso de pie. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su estómago fue golpeado por la rodilla del oponente. El brazo izquierdo fue tomado por el ninja veterano que lo doblo hacia atrás, dislocando su codo. Naruto invoco clones rápidamente con una sola mano, los clones atacaron simultáneamente al shinobi de cabello largo.

Comenzaron un intercambio de golpes, los clones desaparecían lentamente sin poder seguir el ritmo de su contrincante.

Solo unos segundos más tarde, Orochimaru termino con todos. Fijo su mirada en el rubio que se acomodaba el codo ignorando el dolor. Impulsándose con su pie derecho despejo, posicionándose al costado derecho de su oponente. Lanzo un golpe que fue bloqueado por el genin, empezando un nuevo intercambio de golpes.

El Jinchuriki que unos minutos atrás perdió su modo sabio, sentía su vista se volvía borrosa. Escuchaba solo con su oído izquierdo, sus manos se movieron realizando sellos -Elemento viento: Pared de Viento- creo una corriente de viento en forma de remolino alrededor de él, logrando que el contrincante más viejo retrocediera.

"¿Qué sucede niño ya no puedes enfrentarme más?, si solo te enfocas en defenderte, ya no será interesante, eso me provoca ganas de matarte más rápido" dijo el ninja de pelo largo, cruzándose de brazos cínicamente.

"Pensar que un anciano pueda moverse como tú, jajaja" contesto burlonamente Naruto, deslizándose sangre por su rostro.

Fueron interrumpidos, cuando estaban a punto de reanudar su batalla. Gaara y sus hermanos, recorrieron una gran distancia en poco tiempo. El ninja con la calabaza en su espalda, miro a los tipos frente a él.

Temari observo a los hombres ensangrentados. Inconscientemente retrocediendo unos centímetros, cuando recordó quien era el tipo de piel blanca. Ella leyó el libro bingo, ese ninja era el sannin Orochimaru, ex shinobi de Konoha y un criminal de rango S. Kankuro pensaba que Gaara no solo era un maniático de la matanza, también era suicida por el tipo que encontró.

"Gaara no creo que es una buena idea permanecer en esta lugar" dijo Temari.

El ninja pelirrojo, miro a la kunoichi amenazadoramente. "Ese chico que esta pelando con ese monstruo, es increíble" susurro Kankuro a Temari.

La kunoichi de Suna, observo al chico y abrió sus ojos, era el que la impresiono en la prueba pasada, al parecer la opción que ella no creía que fuera una posibilidad, se volvió una realidad.

Gaara ataco al sannin, fallando su ataque de arena. Fue golpeado bruscamente por el criminal, cuando el sannin planeaba ponerle un sello, percibió a los otros genin de la arena atacándolo. Bloqueando los golpes, los arrojo. El gennin con ojeras, comenzó a volverse loco, antes que tuviera la posibilidad de sucumbir al Shukaku, Orochimaru coloco el sello de los cinco elementos en Gaara, dejándolo inconsciente.

"No puedo matar a ese mocoso, pero a ustedes si" dijo el estudiante de Sarutobi, dirigiéndose a los ninjas de Suna. Temari comenzó a sentir pánico, se preparó para pelear sabiendo que moriría. Pero el Sannin no ataco porque estaba bloqueando un ataque del gennin de Konoha.

Orochimaru detuvo una pata de Naruto, tomando su pie, el invocador de serpientes comenzó a golpear salvajemente al contenedor de kurama, rompiendo decenas de huesos. El rubio comenzó a sangran de una manera cruel, ataco descuidadamente para proteger a Temari y Kankuro, eso le causo recibir semejante paliza.

Naruto estaba sin fuerzas, agotado y muy herido. Su vista se había vuelto más borrosa, su conciencia comenzaba a sucumbir, maldecía su arrogancia. Solo tenía Chakra para un último gran ataque, pero no podía abrirse una oportunidad.

La oportunidad de Naruto, se presentó en forma de una kunoichi de cabello morado. La cual comenzó a intercambiar ataques, con un Orochimaru mermado de la pelea con el rubio. En el momento que el sannin mando lejos a su ex estudiante.

Naruto ataco con todas sus fuerzas restantes. "Futon Odama Rasenshuriken" el rubio lanzo una bola gigante con un anillo en forma de shuriken.

Orochimaru aprecio lo aterrador que era el ataque, intento defenderse.

"Kuchiyose Rashomon" la invocación debía tener tres puertas gigantescas, pero solo había logrado aparecer una, cuando el ataque la golpeo. Al momento que el jutsu de Naruto impacto contra la puerta, una esfera inmensa que destruía molecularmente todo dentro de su rango, apareció.

La invocación evito que Orochimaru muriera. El sannin sufrió daños que tardarían meses o años en curarse, incluso unos talvez no lograrían hacerlo. Durante su pelea con el rubio, estuvo muy atento. Pero la aparición de varios individuos y el estado en que se encontraba el Jinchuriki, hizo que bajara sus defensas, permitiendo que ese último ataque lo tomara por sorpresa. Utilizando sus últimos esfuerzos Orochimaru desapareció lentamente aprovechando la conmoción.

Naruto no estaba en mejores condiciones que se oponente, tenía demasiados huesos rotos y sangrados internos como externos en todo su cuerpo. Su brazo dañado severamente al usar el último jutsu, definitivamente este cuerpo no resistía la tensión de ese tipo de ataques.

Empezando a perder la conciencia, lo último que vio Naruto fue a sus compañeras de equipo que llegaban rápidamente a su posición.

Ino y Hinata al ver el estado del rubio, comenzaron asustarse, trataban desesperadamente de parar los sangrados de Naruto. Hinata comenzó a derramar lágrimas, pidiendo que naruto viviera. Ino se movía solo por inercia su mente se encontraba en blanco.

Anko, observo a los genin de su aldea, se comunicó rápidamente para pedir ayuda. Estaba desesperada, ella no sabía de cuidados médicos que pudieran tratar al mocoso. Sabía que si lo movían podrían causarle más daño. Normalmente no le importaría si alguien moría durante esta prueba. Este caso era especial después de todo no se suponía que algún candidato peleara con Orochimaru. Sumado que era uno de los estudiantes de Nai-chan.

Los ninjas de Suna miraban con tristeza, si el chico no los hubiera protegido estarían muertos.

Cuando Kurenai escucho que había algunos percances, con un gennin de Konoha, sintió un pinchazo doloroso, deseaba fuertemente que no fuera uno de sus chicos.

Las heridas internas de Naruto, comenzaron a sangrar más. En el momento que Naruto estaba por ahogarse con su sangre, unos ojos rojos con pupilas negras se abrieron. El Zorro de nueve colas despertó.


	6. Chapter 6

El nuevo capítulo.

El emparejamiento de la historia será Harem aunque todavía no termino por definir a todas las integrantes. Gracias por leer la historia.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Sarutobi se encontraba en la sala de recepción del Hospital de la Aldea de Konoha, puesto que recibió el reporte de la situación. El hombre se reprendía mentalmente porque las cosas se habían salido de su control. En el momento que recibió la noticia, inmediatamente mando un mensaje a Jiraya, sabía que tan pronto como el invocador de sapos se enterara quien causo daño a su ahijado, sus estudiantes pelearían. El veterano deseaba que el hijo de Minato sobreviviera, con la experiencia que poseía, entendía que todos los ninjas podían morir en manos de otros. Pero, quería al chico como un verdadero nieto le dolía saber que su aprendiz más querido, causó daños fatales a Naruto.

Un grupo de individuos entraron al hospital llevando a un chico de pelo rubio. Las personas que lo veían, se aterrorizaban de su estado. Los médicos pedían un sinfín de cosas para estabilizar a Naruto. El grupo continúo avanzando, por los pasillos en dirección del quirófano después de poner al muchacho en una camilla; ingresaron a la sala de operaciones, por consiguiente, las puertas fueron cerradas.

En las inmediaciones del edificio médico. Una Kunoichi avanzaba con velocidad al ser informada de la identidad del genin herido. La noticia la hiso actuar impulsivamente, comenzó a correr olvidando todo a su alrededor. Kurenai cruzo las puertas del hospital, después de acercarse a recepción pregunto por su estudiante. Ella fue Interrumpida por el Hokage que le explico la totalidad de la situación. Yuhi se llevó las manos a la cabeza, conteniendo una gran variedad de sentimientos que sentía. La mujer pregunto por sus demás estudiantes, al saber que se encontraban bien, tomo asiento en un sofá y cerró los ojos.

Momentos más tarde, Ino y Hinata se unieron con su sensei. Esperando saber la condición de su compañero, incluso Kakashi se presentó. El hombre de pelo gris, se recargo en una pared y permaneciendo en silencio.

Las horas pasaron y por fin un doctor informo que habían detenido las hemorragias además de atender las otras heridas de Naruto. Lamentablemente no todo eran buenas noticas, también informo que el genin rubio entro en estado de coma. El medico explico que el chico estaría muerto, si no fuera por su condición especial. El chakra del Biju seguía curando lentamente y por esa razón no habían intentado más cosas que causarían su fallecimiento.

Abrazando la oscuridad

Jiraya recibió, un mensaje del anciano hace un par de días, diciendo que Naruto estaba en peligro así que en estos momentos estaba por llegar a Konoha. Después de identificarse, se dirigió a la torre Hokage atravesando la ventana de la oficina del Sandaime, comenzando una discusión minutos después. El Sannin pervertido estaba furioso, claramente no era el mejor padrino del mundo. Pero estaba decidido a matar a Orochimaru, la serpiente tenía que pagar las consecuencias de atacar a Naruto. El hombre peliblanco se dirigía a ver al hijo de su preciado alumno, esperando que se encontrara fuera de peligro.

Durante los días pasados, los exámenes Chunin continuaron. Al pasar la segunda prueba demasiados genin, tuvo que haber peleas preliminares, para decidir a los participantes del último examen.

Gaara vs Shikamaru: vencedor Gaara por rendición. Nara se rindió sin siquiera bajar a la arena, el joven con peinado de piña, sabía que con las heridas que tenía, no era contrincante del genin de Suna.

Sasuke vs Choji; vencedor Sasuke.

Neji vs Kiba: ganador Neji.

Temari vs ninja del sonido: vencedor Temari.

Ninja del sonido vs Shino: ganador Shino.

Tenten vs Sakura: vencedora Tenten.

Lee vs ninja del sonido: ganador Lee.

Kankuro pase directo.

Finalizadas las peleas eliminatorias. El Hokage explico que la tercera prueba era un torneo y dijo también como se llevaría a cabo el ascenso a Chunin. Terminada la explicación, se sortearon los enfrentamientos del tercer examen. Quedando de la siguiente manera.

Neji vs Kankuro.

Tenten vs Temari.

Lee vs Sasuke.

Gaara vs Shino.

Los enfrentamientos se llevarían a cabo dos meses después en el estadio de Konoha. La gente se emocionó por eso, muchas persona apostaron a quien sería el ganador del torneo. Los favoritos para llegar a la final, Neji Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha.

En una habitación del hospital de Konoha, se encontraba Naruto. El rubio estaba inconsciente, tendido sobre una cama con artefactos médicos en el cuerpo que le permitían respirar y alimentarse, además de otras funciones. En una silla dentro del cuarto estaba Kurenai sentada, ella y su equipo venían todos los días y después de mandar a descansar a sus estudiantes, Yuhi se quedaba unas horas más, observando el cuerpo dormido y magullado de Naruto. Cuando le asignaron este equipo, el Hokage le conto de la condición especial de Naruto, porque ella era una niña pequeña en el momento en que el zorro ataco a la aldea. Al conocer realmente a Naruto, hizo que sintiera respeto por el chico rubio. Sin parientes o alguien que cuidara verdaderamente de él, esa fue la razón por la que permaneció más tiempo.

En el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación una pequeña discusión entre dos personajes estaba en curso.

"Si traigo de regreso a Tsunade, hay posibilidad que ayude al chico" dijo Jiraya. "Esa es la mejor oportunidad que podemos brindarle a Naruto, el problema es que ella, no quiere regresar a Konoha" contesto el Hokage, poniendo mala cara.

"Si la tengo que arrastar para traerla, eso es lo que voy hacer" respondió Jiraya, alejándose del anciano.

Abrazando la oscuridad

El viaje en busca de Tsunade, no era sencillo. El Sannin pervertido busco en los lugares donde había pistas del paradero de la Kunoichi tetona. Pasando de ciudad en ciudad, de un casino al otro, solamente encontrando deudas de la Senju. Apoyándose en su red de información, continuo su camino, increíblemente ignorando burdeles y mujeres hermosas, de esa manera pasaron varias semanas.

Tsunade Senju no podía estar más feliz, desde hace varias semanas logro ganar un sinfín de apuestas y juegos de azar. Suzune tuvo que arrastrarla de regreso a su habitación de hotel, ella no quería parar de jugar. Convencida se dirigió al casino que más perdidas le había causado.

"Eres difícil de encontrar" dijo Jiraya a una rubia que estaba sentada frente a una barra. "¿Qué quieres pervertido?" ella cuestiono, tomando un trago de Sake. "Necesito que regreses a Konoha" explico el pervertido, mirándola seriamente.

"¡No voy a volver a esa maldita aldea!" dándose media vuelta y gritando respondió. Asustando a los ebrios del bar que los miraron con precaución. Algunos de ellos, aprendieron a la mala que tan aterrorizante era la mujer rubia.

"No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes permanentemente, solamente necesito que veas a una persona herida" Jiraya dijo encarándola.

Tsunade no quiso escuchar más y salió del establecimiento rumbo a su posada. Ella fue detenida por una mano en su hombro. "Por favor" esa palabra pronunciada por su ex compañero, hizo que la Senju, se sorprendiera internamente.

"¿Algo le paso al maestro?" Tsunade pregunto, reanudando su marcha. "No, él, está bien" dijo el invocador de sapos, siguiendo a la rubia.

Suzune salía en busca de su maestra, cuando vio al par que se acercaba a ella. Percibió que el ambiente era pesado. Su maestra estaba por cruzar la puerta y vio como el Sannin de los sapos, se arrodillaba poniendo su frente en el piso.

"Por favor, Tsunade" Jiraya exclamo, poniendo sus manos a los costados de su cabeza.

Un completo silencio lleno el ambiente, la Kunoichi médico estaba en shock. El que su ex compañero hiciera esa acción, la tomó por sorpresa. "¿Quién es?" pregunto ella con curiosidad.

"¿Que?" dijo el peliblanco confundido. "¿Quién es la persona por la que pides las cosas de esta manera?, ponte de pie" Senju volvió a preguntar, mirando fijamente al ninja con sandalias.

"Es el hijo de Minato, está en coma" susurro Jiraya, encorvando la parte superior de su cuerpo.

"Está bien" acepto Tsunade suspirando.

En Konoha, era el día del torneo para promoción Chunin. Le delegación de Sunakure estaba nerviosa no habían recibido ninguna noticia de sus planes de invasión. No sabían si continuar con lo planeado o renunciar a ello.

Personas ingresaban al estadio, queriendo ver peleas espectaculares. El ambiente estaba lleno de alegría y emoción. La hora de inicio de la última prueba llego y el Hokage comenzó a dar un discurso, al término del mismo, comenzaron los enfrentamientos.

En la primera contienda, kankuro utilizo sus marionetas manejadas por chakra; pero fue vencido fácilmente por Neji que destruyo los hilos que permitían controlar las marionetas, el genin de Suna al verse superado, admitió la derrota.

La segunda pelea, fue una total victoria aplastante de Temari sobre Tenten. La kunoichi de la arena ataco con jutsus de viento, destruyendo todo ataque de su oponente que eran basados en armas, Tenten se esforzó al máximo, hasta que fue golpeada contra uno de los muros de la arena, dejándola inconsciente.

La tercera contienda se convirtió en la pelea más pareja, comenzó con un intercambio de Taijutsu, Lee uso su gran velocidad y destreza para golpear a Sasuke en varias oportunidades. El pelinegro, sin embargo, activo su Sharingan copiando todos los ataques del genin de mallas verdes, emparejando la situación. El Uchiha contrataco con jutsus estilo fuego que Lee evadió; pero su sensei de cejas pobladas, paro la pelea al ver que el estudiante de Kakashi, planeaba utilizar un jutsu de asesinato, dando por vencedor a Sasuke.

El último enfrentamiento de la primera ronda. Shino intento drenar el chakra de Gaara, resultando inútil cuando sus insectos volaron despavoridos del pelirrojo. Gaara formo una mano gigantesca, tomo al ninja de insectos y lo aplasto de manera grotesca. El genin de Konoha logro sobrevivir al usar una armadura de insectos, no obstante, toda su colonia de ellos, termino muriendo.

Las semifinales se llevarían unas horas después, en ese lapso dos ninjas legendarios llegaron Konoha. Las peleas se reanudaron.

La primera de ellas, termino en victoria del Hyuga. La kunoichi, ataco lanzando una desbastadora ráfaga de viento que fue bloqueada cuando Neji utilizo su rotación repeliendo todo ataque. Temari al no encontrar forma de traspasarla se dio por vencida.

En la segunda semifinal, Sasuke se mantuvo contra Gaara por algún tiempo, el pelinegro uso el raikiri, atravesando las barreras de arena de Gaara. El pelirrojo al ver como sus defensas eran traspasadas enloqueció, al tratar de usar en demasía el chakra del Shukako, termino inconsciente por el sello puesto anteriormente por Orochimaru. Dando por vencedor a Sasuke, aunque muchas personas se preguntaban qué había sucedido.

Todos los ninjas de Suna detuvieron su ataque, si no había una bestia gigante atacando a Konoha, distrayendo a un gran número de ninjas. No tenían ninguna oportunidad.

La final, término en victoria de Neji, el castaño cerró todos los puntos de chakra de Sasuke. El pelinegro al no tener experiencia en cómo manejar la situación, termino por ser derrotado.

El grupo de ninjas con rangos más altos se reunieron, para determinar que genins serían ascendidos a Chunin. El Sandaime se sorprendió que el kage de Suna no viniera a los exámenes. Después de determinar los Chunin nuevos, el Hokage anuncio al público.

"La primera promoción es Neji Hyuga" el público rugió en alegría al nuevo Chunin de Konoha.

"La segunda promoción es Gaara" sorprendiendo a mucha gente, algunos entendieron que la fuerza mostrada en su primer combate estaba por encima de las capacidades de un genin.

"La tercera promoción es Temari" aplausos y halagos se escucharon por todo el estadio.

"La última promoción es Sasuke Uchiha" la gente grito y aclamo estruendosamente.

De esa manera dio por terminado los exámenes Chunin. En la habitación de hospital de Naruto, dos personas se encontraban de pie junto a su cama.

"Este es Naruto, mi ahijado" menciono Jiraya a Tsunade. "Vaya que si le dieron una paliza" dijo la rubia. Revisando el cuerpo de Naruto con su jutsu médico.

"El mocoso peleo contra Orochimaru" comento el pervertido.

"¿Es un idiota o algo así?" pregunto con curiosidad la mujer. Terminando el chequeo general del Uzumaki, ella solicito que la dejaran sola para tratar al chico rubio.

La kunoichi se tomó su tiempo analizando y curando heridas que los médicos no pudieron tratar, pasado un tiempo la mujer tetona salió de la habitación en busca de su ex compañero de equipo. Al encontrarlo le explico que hiso todo lo que podía dadas las circunstancias, sin embargo, el chico continuaría en su estado actual por un largo tiempo.

"Creo que me quedare algún tiempo" Tsunade pronuncio repentinamente. "Estas hablando enserio" el ninja de pelo blanco no parecía estar muy convencido.

"La situación extraña en la que se encuentra tu ahijado, me podría ayudar en mis habilidades medicas" explico la mujer.

Sonriendo y con pensamientos optimistas, Jiraya deseo la pronta recuperación de Naruto.


End file.
